


Marriage Booth

by kissoohae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoohae/pseuds/kissoohae
Summary: On their school festival, one of the clubs decided to put a marriage booth where anyone could have a fake marriage with their love ones. However, Jongin and Kyungsoo from different year levels were forced to try the marriage booth by their friends who are mutual friends who know about the two crushing on each other.





	Marriage Booth

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt by kaisooprompts

“Perfect!”

Jongin’s lips curled up into a proud smile after taking a few steps back from the wall where he just posted his drawing. His eyes trailed to the side where other drawings from the other club members were displayed.

“It actually looks pretty cool. There’s no way anyone would miss it,” Joonmyeon, the Manga Club President, commented with his eyes fixed on the last piece that was Jongin’s.

The boy nodded in satisfaction before raising his left wrist to check the time. “Shouldn’t we head home now? It’s getting late.”

“Sure. We should be back here early tomorrow before the opening ceremony starts.”

Jongin watched his senior check the room’s windows and finally lock the door but it only confused him when the older boy started heading towards the other hall. “Forgot something?”

“Ah, right,” Joonmyeon said without sparing the younger boy a glance and continued walking. “Just going to get Kyungsoo.”

The younger male’s ears imaginarily perked up at the mentioned name. Why wouldn’t he get interested when it’s his senior crush’s name? The Newspaper Club’s President, Do Kyungsoo.

His steps were instantly bouncing as he caught up with the senior. He barely gets the chance to walk home with Kyungsoo and he was taking it, even if Joonmyun was there. It would only make it seem natural with a third party than going alone with his crush – which will never happen anyway.

“So, uhm, Kyungsoo hyung is still here at this hour?”

“Unlike us, Jongin, the Newspaper Club is a very busy one. They gather updates and print them for us. Without them, we would barely know anything about the events here in school.”

Just when they were about to knock on the door, it slid open to reveal a surprised Kyungsoo whose stuffs were all on the floor.

“You scared me!” Kyungsoo panted with a hand on his chest as he crouched down to pick up his stuffs.

Jongin thought his crush looked even more adorable when shocked.

There were no words exchanged between them, but Kyungsoo was having a conversation with Joonmyun the whole time they were walking home.

He’s a simple guy. Just watching his crush a few steps away from him was really satisfying. It’s not like Kyungsoo never knew he was there, but really, they have nothing to talk about and barely have in common except for studying in the same school and having the same gender. Maybe some mutual friends too, like Joonmyun and Chanyeol, his best friend whose boyfriend is one of Kyungsoo’s closest friends, Baekhyun.

They exchange smiles, nods, greetings and glances from time to time just to let each other know they exist. At least, that’s what Jongin thought.

 

  
Jongin thinks it was unfair how his best friend could get so close and even touch his crush’s hair so casually while throughout his whole life, he had never even held Kyungsoo’s pencil from the floor because the said older boy is always quick enough to pick up anything he dropped.

Just like at the moment he was in, during the opening ceremony, Chanyeol casually exchanges high-five with Kyungsoo after the announcement of the official opening of the school festival.

How he wished he could do the same.

 

  
“Take a break, Jongin. You’ve been drawing requests since we opened,” Joonmyun suggested, tapping the boy’s shoulder who just finished the last request. “Have your lunch and walk around. We only have school festivals five days a year so don’t spend it drawing for people.”

“Sure, hyung. Thanks.”

Just when he was about to stand up from his seat, Kyungsoo’s voice echoes through the room, catching his attention though it was Joonmyun’s name mentioned by the said boy.

“You need something?” Joonmyun asked, motioning for Jongin to take a leave and sits on the now vacant spot from the younger boy.

“About your contest, we at least need a drawing sample to advertise it. Can I take a look around?”

“Sure. Just take what you want. Jongin will show you the samples.”

Before the younger boy could react, Kyungsoo nodded and gave him a hopeful look. He wasn’t even sure what the other was hoping for. “Uh, yeah, this way.” He led the older boy to the back of the room where a wall of displayed drawings by the club members were displayed.

It didn’t take Kyungsoo a while to spot something he finds attractive.

Jongin was about to faint when he found his crush reaching out to his posted drawing with a smile on his face.

“This is good,” Kyungsoo commented, pulling the art closer to examine it. “Neat and attractive.”

“Tha-thanks,” he muttered so softly that the other didn’t even catch it.

And Kyungsoo left just like that while he just watched the figure disappear into the crowd. But his crush liked his work and it would be in the school newspaper by tomorrow. He’s so proud of himself.

 

  
Kyungsoo approached Baekhyun who was busy typing an article with his laptop, waving the art he picked out from the Manga Club.

“Here,” he handed Baekhyun the paper before taking his spot next to the boy. He picked up his pen and a scratch paper to draw a diagram of the format for tomorrow’s newspaper.

“You’re so sneaky,” the other chuckled, gaining his attention.

“What?” He turned to be met with a familiar signature at the back of the drawing that it made his tummy flutter at the sight. “Are you kidding me?”

“So, you made this free advertisement deal with Joonmyun in exchange for his drawing?”

Kyungsoo just wanted to punch the smirk off his friend’s face. “I didn’t know!”

“Really?”

“I swear,” he hissed.

“Hey, guys!” Luhan, their Chinese friend, appeared at the doorway with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The boy started humming the wedding tune as he danced his way closer to the two and showed his fingers with an unfamiliar, cheap, gold band.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun exchanged glances.

“What’s that?” Kyungsoo asked, unsure of his unspoken assumption.

“I’m married to my one and only,” the Chinese boy dreamily sighed.

The two went back to their work, totally uninterested. But both were interrupted when petals fell over their works and before they could violently react, Luhan dropped a piece of leaflet in front of them.

“ _Experience the happiness of getting married to your loved one only at the Drama Club’s Marriage Booth at the auditorium_ ,” Baekhyun read the caption at the bottom of the paper.

Kyungsoo let out a scoff, finding it really stupid and a total waste of his precious time.

“Cool! How do we do it?” Baekhyun exclaimed, earning a disbelieving look from Kyungsoo.

“Just register and donate something for their chosen charity,” Luhan beamed.

“Gotta go and get Channie!”

Unable to recover from the sudden decision, Kyungsoo found himself alone in the room after a while. “Wait, Baekhyun we have to meet the deadline of the articles!” He huffed, in defeat. “It’s useless to scream.”

He shook his head.

 

  
“Curse your wedding with your dumb boyfriend, Baekhyun! I’m going to kill you!”

Jongin stopped in his tracks at the familiar voice coming from the Newspaper Club’s room. Maybe he could take a look at the commotion but it was quiet afterwards. He peeked in, his legs immediately feeling weak at the sight of his crush smiling alone while staring at his work.

_He’s holding my work. He likes it. That means he likes me too. We should be boyfriends!_

_Wait, that’s too fast._

“I thought you were looking around,” Joonmyun spoke behind him and he immediately moved away from the door and gave the club president a guilty smile.

“I was and I was just roaming around here.”

He started walking away – more like, power walking away – from embarrassment.

 

  
_A fake wedding?_

Jongin watched couples go in and out of the auditorium with flowers in hands and he didn’t miss the gold bands on their fingers.

He took a peek inside and found four separate cubes that look like fancy civil wedding venues.

“You can bring your boyfriend or girlfriend over and ask your friends to be witnesses,” a guy said behind him and he quickly waved his hands, blushing a bit.

“I don’t have anyone – I mean, romantically. I have friends.”

 

  
“Where in hell did you go?” Kyungsoo asked, a little pissed, when Baekhyun appeared on the doorway with a sly grin on his face.

“No, it’s not in hell at all. I was in heaven. So basically after couples get married, they get all hot and—.”

“Shut up! Get back to work!”

“You’re just envious because you don’t have anyone,” Baekhyun pouted and walked back to his seat.

“I’m not.”

“And I saw your handsome daddy checking out the booth earlier. Maybe he was planning to take someone there.”

“I don’t care,” Kyungsoo said, trying to sound so unaffected but miserably failed.

“Eh, I believe you,” Baekhyun commented.

Doing his work, Kyungsoo’s mind was partly thinking about Jongin, the younger boy he finds so attractive in every way, and the marriage booth.

He’s envious of his friends. Why can’t he have someone – or rather, specifically, the handsome Kim Jongin? He can have a fake marriage too.

One by one, the other club members started arriving and Kyungsoo started blabbering how he couldn’t contact any of them and they were all slacking.

“Well, duh, Soo, it’s the first day of the festival. There’s a lot to see!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You know what? Why don’t you go out and take a break. Roam around and find something you want to eat. I can handle this.”

“Fine,” he answered without hesitation. He just wanted to get out and get some fresh air to relax.

 

  
The next day, Kyungsoo hoped it wouldn’t be as depressing like yesterday. He went out of the club room to get something for lunch. He didn’t expect to bump into Jongin and have his white shirt stained with watercolor that had smudged all over the younger’s hands.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I… I’ll clean it up!” Jongin freaked out not because he had made mess with a schoolmate’s shirt but because it was his crush. He just left a permanent impression on the older boy with his clumsiness.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo calmly said and managed to smile. “It’s not that hard to clean up. I have an extra shirt in my – wait, I don’t.” He remembered bringing it home last week when it was raining hard.

“I have one.” Jongin regretted saying it as soon as he did. “I mean, if it’s okay with you. My shirt might be a little larger on you.”

“No need.”

“But you can’t wear that all day.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything anymore but nodded. He changed into Jongin’s shirt, loving how it smells just like the younger’s perfume. Or maybe it wasn’t perfume. It was just how Jongin smells like.

The sweater was larger than he thought it would look on him. He just rolled up the sleeves and went out of the bathroom to see no one outside. Well, he kind of expected Jongin to wait for him.

When he came back to the club room after buying some food, he wasn’t happy to see Chanyeol inside. As the club president, he wanted all their works organized and to meet the deadlines. He doesn’t want anyone distracting his members.

“Hey, I know that sweater very well!” Chanyeol exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of a familiar piece of clothing. “I always see that on someone’s locker.”

“What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from this room while we’re working!”

“That’s Jongin’s!”

Kyungsoo mentally face-palmed himself. He should get rid of the giant as soon as possible.

 

  
After all the obvious stalking and denial he receives from Kyungsoo and Jongin, Joonmyun finally had a plan for both his club member and friend’s benefit.

He called up Baekhyun and Luhan, who also brought their boyfriends over, after school. He had asked Jongin to go home early and Kyungsoo to wait for him who had no clue where he was.

“That sounds like a plan,” Luhan nodded.

“But we all know Kyungsoo,” Joonmyun started. “He doesn’t like anything to waste his time. We need something to get his attention and lure him to the auditorium.”

“Well, he wouldn’t even pop out if he knows Jongin will be there,” Baekhyun stated.

“Then we’ll bring Jongin to him.”

“Jongin wouldn’t dare come if Kyungsoo’s there,” Sehun said. “He’s just like Kyungsoo hyung.”

“I have a better plan!” Chanyeol suggested.

 

  
“Ah, Jongin, Kyungsoo told me you can pick up your sweater in their club room,” Joonmyun said as soon as the younger boy entered the room with a bunch of coloring materials in his arms.

“Maybe at lunch, then,” Jongin answered.

“No, now.”

“Why?”

 

  
Kyungsoo was fuming as he made his way up the stairs. He knew he shouldn’t have waited for Baekhyun because they’ll end up late. And they were really late. He has a lot of articles to review and Baekhyun wasted his time.

“Hey, slow down,” Baekhyun whined.

“This is all your fault! I really hate you!” He muttered, turning to the hallway with heavy, stomping steps. He was stopped by a girl who handed him a bouquet of flowers.

“What’s that?”

“This is yours,” the girl said.

He accepted it anyway with a smile. _Sorry, girl, I’m gay_.

He could hear Baekhyun panting behind him, almost making a sound of a dying whale and he couldn’t stop the smirk on his face, imagining how his friend was suffering behind him. Before he could finally turn to the last hallway, he was met by Joonmyun.

“Hey, Soo. Need help?”

“With?”

Joonmyun didn’t say a word but took Kyungsoo’s bags off the boy before walking along to the club room.

“You’re not busy with your club?”

“Not really.”

Kyungsoo sighed and glanced back at Baekhyun would had recovered from the misery. “I’m really late,” he muttered and looked down on the flowers on his hands. “And what’s with this?”

When they were almost too close to the club room, Joonmyun tapped his shoulder. “But never too late for your wedding,” he said.

“What?”

Kyungsoo froze on the doorway.

The club room was different. It was decorated with white stuffs – flowers, carpets, candles and curtains. It looked almost like a dream. And there was Jongin, at the other end of the room, looking embarrassed as he was.

“Okay? What is this?” He questioned but only a wedding song came as a reply.

Baekhyun stood next to him and walked him across the room, arm in arm.

He couldn’t say anything until he reached the embarrassed Jongin and another guy stood in front of them, who was probably going to do the ceremony.

“Awww,” Baekhyun cooed somewhere behind him and he took the chance to look at the people around.  
Just his friends and Jongin’s.

_Good._

He was relieved that only a few people could witness the horrible sight.

“Uhm, hyung,” Jongin started as softly as possible, eyes glued on the floor. “I didn’t plan this. It’s not like I don’t like you.”

Kyungsoo’s hands felt cold all of a sudden. Jongin confessing to him was a bit too much to handle. He didn’t expect it.  
“In fact I really do but I didn’t plan this. They tricked me to come here—.”

“Shut up, we’re getting married.”

“Right.”

The ceremony was awkward. Really awkward that neither of them looked at each other in the eyes. Jongin dropped the ring when he was about to insert it on Kyungsoo’s finger because he was shaking and stuttering all the way on his vows.

Kyungsoo found it cute.

“Kiss!” Luhan yelled and made a kissing sound.

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo hissed.

“Lips!” Baekhyun added.

Before Kyungsoo could say something, Jongin’s lips were on his cheek and it got him blushing hard. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Okay, enough! Back to work!”

“Why are you so ungrateful?” Baekhyun whined.

“I am and that’s why I’ll have you in charge of the club the whole day!” He clapped his hands. “Yay.”

Baekhyun couldn’t stand the sarcasm. “You’re the president!”

“But I just got married. So, you know, basically after couples get married, they get all hot and—.”

“Get the fuck out of here!” Baekhyun grumbled.

“As you please,” Kyungsoo tossed the bouquet towards Joonmyun. “Your turn, mister.” With a last smirk, he dragged Jongin out of the room.

“Uhm, hyung.”

Kyungsoo stopped on his tracks and looked up to the younger boy. “What?”

“Are we a couple now?”

“Uh, yeah. We just got married.”

“Oh. Okay.”

 

  
“Joonmyun, clean this mess! This was your plan after all.” Baekhyun said.

“But I didn’t suggest turning this room like this!”

“Then who did?”

“Your boyfriend.”

“Oh.”


End file.
